Aprendices de la vida
by MarcosFranco
Summary: Naruto y Hinata llevan 3 años casados, pero la monotonía los lleva a ir perdiendo el amor y a pensar que el casarse fue una mala decisión, y empiezan a alejarse pero el recuerdo de como se enamoraron los hace creer que aun tienen la oportunidad de arreglarlo, pero el problema se intensifica cuando las amigas de Hinata le dicen que el primer príncipe no siempre es el indicado.
1. Aprendices de la vida Cap 1

PRÓLOGO  
Guadalajara, Jalisco  
Noviembre del 2015

* * *

–¿Dónde estoy? –Me pregunte confundida . Solo había obscuridad y no podía ver nada, ni las estrellas en el cielo, ni la luna, de pronto el sonido de un relámpago me hace dar un salto hacia delante y caigo, el resplandor producido por el relámpago me hace percatarme que estoy rodeada de árboles con grandes ramas que cubren el cielo y raíces sobre la superficie.

Segundos antes de que el resplandor desapareciera por completo, frente a mi hay un pequeño sendero entre los árboles, pero antes de levantarme del suelo me quedo totalmente a obscuras de nuevo, sin otra cosa en mi cabeza más que la de salir de ese bosque me pongo a gatas y tuve que buscar el sendero a tientas.  
Cuando salí vi en frente de mi unos juegos y rutas para corredores y bicicletas, rápidamente supe que estaba en el Parque Metropolitano, estaba poco ilumino por no decir nada pero bajo una de las farolas estaba una banca y en ella estaba Naruto con otra mujer de pelo largo rubio y ondulado y tez clara, pero no la conocía.  
Tenía el pie en el aire a mitad de dar el paso cuando veo a Naruto besar a aquella mujer, eso me deja paralizada, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, mi ritmo cardíaco aumento en un instante, los ojos los tenia hinchados y rojos a punto de derramar las lágrimas, mi garganta la sentía cerrada no podía articular ninguna palabra, no entendía ¿Por qué Naruto me hacía esto después de estar 3 años casados?  
Me dije que no era momento de pensar en eso y me enfoque en respirar hondo y bajar mi ritmo cardíaco, me seque las lágrimas que intentaban salir de mis ojos con las manos y me las limpie en la blusa, casi instantáneamente volteé hacía abajo y me di cuenta que seguía con mi pijama, una camisa negra de encaje que me llegaba al ombligo y unos shorts de licra negros mis mejillas se ruborizaron y volteé a los dos lados buscando ver si alguien me había visto pero no había nadie excepto Naruto, La mujer desconocida y Yo.

Eso me hizo enfurecer más pues seguía sin saber cómo llegue ahí y aparte en pijama, me le acerque a Naruto por detrás y le toque el hombro y rápidamente volteo y note su cara de sorpresa.

–¿Hinata? –Me pregunto–. Sus ojos parecían de alguien sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo su voz sonaba como si estuviese desconcertado.

–Puedes venir un momento –le dije–. Me siguió a unos metro de la banca junto a otra farola.

–¿Qué estás haciendo con esa mujer aquí, a estas horas y aparte besándola? –Trate de parecer seria y enojada pero por dentro solo quería romper en llanto.

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente después de preguntarle eso era correr a sus brazos y darle de golpes a su pecho y esperar a que me detuviera el brazo y me jalase de él y me besara, me diera una explicación tonta y dijera que no lo volvería hacer, pero esto no era así de fácil.

–Hinata empiezo a pensar, que quizás la monotonía nos esté afectando, incluso he dudado si habernos casado fue la decisión correcta. –La frialdad de sus palabras me hizo caer de rodillas, mi cabeza apuntaba al suelo, me daba vueltas la cabeza no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sentí algo recorriendo mis mejillas y cayendo en mis rodillas lo sabía estaba llorando.

–¡lloro sangre! –Grite en mi mente–. Eso no me preocupaba, lo que realmente dominaba mi cerebro era Naruto, Naruto esto y aquello, mi cabello cubría mi rostro pero escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose.

–¿Ya nos vamos? –Dijo aquella mujer con dulce voz–.

–Sí. –La respuesta rápida y segura de Naruto me hizo prenderme en llamas, ¿Cómo podía decirme aquellas palabras y luego irse y dejarme aquí sola en la noche? Ese no era el Naruto que conocía, que pasaban con esos 3 años de matrimonio que teníamos se acabarían así nada más ¿Será que no le importo? ¿Todo fue una farsa?

–¿A dónde crees que vas con esta mujer? –le pregunte eufórica–.

–¿Mujer? Tengo nombre sabes, me llamo Victoria. –lo dice con voz presuntuosa–.

–No me importa cómo te llames no te iras con Naruto. –Cuando le dije eso intente levantarme pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo Naruto levanta su pierna y la apoya en mi frente y me da un impulso que me hace caer hacia atrás, caigo en un charco con lodo y me ensucio toda, su acción me hace que darme inmóvil en el suelo sobre el charco.

–Vámonos Victoria, dejemos que la basura se sienta en casa en ese charco. –Mientras lo dice me voltea a ver y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, mientras se alejan mi pecho empieza a doler y casi seguidamente mi hombro y cuello, no sé qué ocurre me siento sin aire y creo que me desma…

–¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! –Una voz de despierta, cuando abro los ojos tengo a Naruto en frente de mí con una gran sonrisa acostado en la cama, eso me hace levantarme de un brinco.

¿Eh? Estoy en casa de nuevo que ha pasado ¿Era un sueño? Corro al espejo y me veo con pijama una cara fatal de alguien que acaba de despertar y unas lágrimas en los ojos, volteo hacia la entrada y veo a Naruto recargado en el marco de la puerta.

–¿Estas bien, Hinata? Creo que tuviste una pesadilla no dejabas de gritar mi nombre y llorar, fue por eso que te desperté.  
Su voz tranquila y cálida me hace sollozar, lo único que quería en ese momento era correr hacia pero me sentía un poco temerosa por la patada que medio en el sueño.

–Quisiera correr hacia ti y abrazarte pero estoy hecha un desastre. –le dije mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa alegre pero parecía más la de un perro maltratado, se acercó lentamente a mí, eso me hizo sentirme incomoda y asustada pero cuando me abrazo sus brazos me tenían totalmente rodeada y pegada a su pecho, podía escuchar latir su corazón, eso me hizo olvidar todo en un instante.

–Quiero que me des un beso. –le pedí un poco ruborizada– Puso su dedo en mi barbilla y la levanto acercándome cada vez más a su boca, cuando toque sus labios eran dulces y cálidos me hacían derretirme por dentro mi cuerpo quería más que durara más tiempo nuestros labios juntos pero el sonido de la alarma del despertador hizo que nos separáramos.

* * *

Espero sus reviews para saber si la continuo.


	2. Aprendices de la vida Cap 2

-Ya es hora. –Dije un tanto triste- Naruto me seguía abrazando pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para la calidez de su cuerpo se alejara de mí.

-Sí, es mejor que nos preparemos para irnos a trabajar y no llegar tarde el primer día. –Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo- Pues sentía lo mismo que yo, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse el uno del otro.

-Bueno, me daré prisa en cambiarme para limpiar el cuarto y hacer el desayuno amor. –Intente animarlo con una gran sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de su cálido cuerpo, en mi interior una voz susurraba «_No te alejes_».

-Poco a poco nuestras manos se deslizaban lejos una de la otra y al cruzar el marco de la puerta nuestras miradas se perdieron, fui casi corriendo a mi ropero y tome una camiseta sin mangas de croché con borde con flecos de Kiss The Sky y unos Levi's Juniors 535 Legging Jean color canalcon unas zapatillas puntal negras de Steve Madden y me hice un peinado de media cola con trenzas, no me maquille pues Naruto me dijo que nadie nota mi persona pero todos notan mi maquillaje.

-Cuando termine de arreglarme en general salí del baño con la mentalidad de tender la cama y recoger otras cosas pero para mi sorpresa ya estaba todo recogido. Un olor como a omelette hace que cruce el cuarto hacia el corredor, di vuelta a la izquierda hacia la puerta de la entrada y luego a la derecha siguiendo el olor, vi a Naruto en la mesa del comedor sirviendo el jugo de naranja en los vasos, la luz que entraba por la entrada del patio le daba en el rostro, el verlo se sentía tan cálido que el corazón se me acelero y un pequeño rubor se asomaba por mis mejillas, cada día me enamoraba más de Naruto estaba segura.

-Oh! Hinata, ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? Ya termine el desayuno ven comamos juntos antes de ir a trabajar. -Su voz me hizo regresar en mí y rápidamente recordé que yo le había dicho que me encargaría del cuarto y el desayuno-.

-Gracias, pero Naruto te dije que yo lo haría, tú no debías preocuparte por eso, es mi deber como tu esposa. –Mi conciencia me repetía una y otra vez «_Ni siquiera puedes hacer los quehaceres de la casa y te consideras su esposa_».

-Vamos Hinata, no te pongas así el hecho de que seas mi esposa no significa que tu tengas que encargarte de todo y yo solo te observe, el matrimonio se conforma de dos personas no solo una, aparte eres mi esposa no mi sirvienta ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. –Dije tratando se esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras trataba de no llorar por sus palabras, nunca me habían tratado así antes y el hecho de que llevemos 3 años casados y siga tratándome así de bien y amándome tanto, hace parecer que estoy en una historia de amor perfecta.

-Me acerque a la mesa y Naruto me recorrió la silla junto a la de él para sentarme y empezamos a comer.

-Y dime Hinata ¿Qué piensas de que nos hayamos cambiado a Guadalajara después de 3 años viviendo en la Ciudad de México? –pregunto-.

-Pues es difícil empezar de nuevo, ya estando bien instalados en la Ciudad de México. –le conteste-.

-¿Te molesta el cambio? –pregunta con tono triste-.

-No, no es eso, sé que fue por una mejor oferta de trabajo y aunque no lo fuera yo te seguiría a donde fuese. –Intente no parecer fría pues si me sentía un poco dolida por el cambio pues deje a familiares y amigos atrás pero mientras este con Naruto todo estará bien. –trate de convencerme-.

-Sus ojos mostraron un pequeño brillo después de mi comentario pero se le borro cuando miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya casi eran las 8, por suerte yo entraba a las 8:30 así que tenía un poco más de tiempo.

-Naruto devoro casi todo de un bocado y se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes, yo mientras, termine mi desayuno y recogí los platos de la mesa y los lleve al fregadero para lavarlos, ya terminando de colocar el ultimo vaso limpio en el escurreplatos, Naruto se acerca a mí por detrás y con sus brazos me agarra de la cintura y me besa el cuello, después me recorre con sus manos el dorso de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis hombros y un pequeño escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo que ardía en llamas, después de acariciarlos un poco baja por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos que las tenía sobre el fregadero y mientras sentía como su respiración y labios subían por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído y hacerme perder fuerzas en mis piernas y tambalear escucho un susurro «_Terminamos esto cuando vuelva del trabajo_».

_NARUTO_

-Después de dejarle ese recuerdo a Hinata y esas palabras que las recordara todo el día, salgo del departamento y me dirijo a la cochera para tomar mi Q50 Infiniti y casi, casi volar al trabajo.

-Ya en la cochera, abro la puerta de mi Q50 y entro, cuando estoy a punto de encender mi auto, veo a una mujer apunto de subir a su automóvil aparcado enfrente del mío. Un hombre le cierra la puerta de una patada y la mujer da un salto atrás del susto pero el hombre la sujeta del brazo con tal fuerza que suelta un quejido, yo salgo de mi auto para pedirle que la soltara, pero antes de decirle una palabra el hombre saca una navaja y la apunta hacia mí.

-No deberías meterte donde no te llaman. –Me dice con una voz engreída-.

-Y tú no deberías sentirte tan hombre con una navaja y lastimando a una mujer.

-El hombre la suelta pero sin antes advertirme ¿A ver si soy tan hablador cuando este solo?

-El hombre se va y veo mi reloj faltan 15 min. Para las 8, subo a mi Q50 y acelero sin esperarme a ver si me daba las gracias o no, pues ya iba tarde.

-En la empresa aparco rápido el auto y corro a la entrada pues tengo 10 min. De retraso en mi primer día pero en la entrada me esperaba ya el jefe.

-Naruto te quiero ver en mi oficina, y a ti también Diane.

-Así que Naruto se llama mi salvador. –Se escucha una voz femenina detrás de mí.

* * *

Espero sus reviews, próximo capitulo el Miércoles.


	3. Aprendices de la vida Cap 3

-¿Salvador? –Me pregunto mientras volteo a ver quién lo dijo-.

-Sí, salvador he dicho. Pero aún más interesante es que vives en el mismo edificio que yo y trabajas en la misma empresa que yo ¿Entonces por qué no te había visto antes? Oh! ¡No me digas que eres un acosador! –Lo dice en tono acusador y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-No, no lo soy y por favor para de sacar conclusiones precipitadas y juzgarme sin conocerme. –Le conteste un poco desinteresado. –Ya que estaba más concentrado en lo que pasara en la oficina de mi jefe siendo hoy mi primer día de trabajo, seguro me despide por incumplir mi horario, espero que no, aunque tal vez estoy siendo exagerado.

-Uy! No esperaba que fueras un gruñón, solo era una broma para despejarte la mente y que no siguieras pensando en lo que pasara en la oficina del jefe. –Se dirige mientras pasaba por un lado mío y caminaba a la entrada-.

-Solté un pequeño suspiro. -¿Que no te dije que no sacaras conclusiones precipitadas sobre mí? –Le dije un poco más calmado. –Pues no había errado en sí.

-¿Es que acaso me equivoque? –Pregunta confiada.

-No, pero no deberías juzgar a los demás si ni siquiera te conocen, como yo, no sé ni ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le dije mientras me iba, porque no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo en esa tontería.

-Cuando le dije eso se detuvo a unos centímetros de entrar y le pase por un lado, cuando estaba a mitad del lobby y a punto de llegar al elevador, volteo por curiosidad para ver si sigue en el mismo lugar y sí, ahí se encontraba con la cabeza abajo.

-Le habrá afectado esa pequeñez que le dije. –Me pregunte un poco preocupado. –Pero mientras hacía eso un pequeño rubor se asomó por sus mejillas, alzo la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa grito: -Naruto, me llamo Diane Vipère Déchirements-.

-Todo el lobby se calló por su grito y a los pocos segundos las 3 recepcionistas empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, la vergüenza empezó a correr en mí y la cara se me puso roja y todas en el lobby al ver mi cara lo mal interpretaron y gritaron.

-Después de ese mal entendido que tengo que aclarar, tome el elevador y fui a la oficina de mi jefe y después de unos cuantos sermones y regaños, salí de su oficina para ir a mi puesto. Al salir la oficina había un pasillo y a ambos lados había cubículos uno apuntando al pasillo central y otro apuntando al pasillo izquierdo y derecho, el mío estaba hasta el final si salía de la oficina y de los primeros al salir del elevador y como no tenía planeado volver a la oficina de mi jefe para ser regañado estaba bien.

HINATA

-Después de que Naruto salió del departamento, y me pude serenar de esa dosis de excitación, deje todo en su lugar y salí del departamento a las 8:00 am, camine por el corredor hacia la entrada, en mi camino salude con un cordial -Hola- a nuestro portero y salí para tomar un taxi, el primer taxi que venía no tuve que hacerle ninguna señal para que se parara lo hizo por sí mismo.

-¿A dónde la llevo guapa?

-A Andares, por favor. Siga por Av. Mariano Otero y de vuelta a la derecha por Calz. Lázaro Cárdenas y después tome toda Av. Patria. –Le esboce una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa pues no dejaba de mirarme por el retrovisor y después de 20 incomodos minutos llegué a Andares.

-Le pagué al taxista y baje rápida pero cuidadosamente pues me sentía preocupada por mi seguridad pues no dejo de verme en ningún momento por el retrovisor, camino hacia Macame Joyas que es donde empezare a trabajar hoy, se encuentra detrás de Palacio de Hierro, entre L´Occitane y Emwa en el local 21.

-Al llegar en la entrada del lado izquierdo hay un escaparate con relojes Rolex, Audemars Piguet, Anonimo, Omega, etc. Y un escaparate del lado derecho con joyas y perfumes de Baccarat, Cartier, Chanel, BVLGARI, Gioielli Damiani, etc. Al entrar hay un vitrina en forma de U invertida dejando un pequeño espacio para entrar por el lado izquierdo y detrás de la vitrina del lado izquierdo en la pared hay una estantería que cubría toda la pared con más joyas y del lado derecho igual. En la pared que está enfrente de la entrada del lado izquierdo hay una puerta que dice "Administración y Gerencia" y del derecho otra puerta que dice "Empleados" entre medio de las puertas hay una estantería con más joyas, relojes y etc.

-Rápidamente una empleada con una gran sonrisa me aborda.

-¿Buscas alguna marca o accesorio en específico? –Me pregunta con voz dulce y serena.

-No, estoy aquí porque soy la nueva empleada. –le respondo algo tímida tratando de no parecer insegura.

-Oh! Cierto tú debes ser Hinata, mucho gusto soy Ana Guilter –Se presenta mientras me estira la mano para estrecharla.

-Hola, mucho gusto. –Le contesto mientras le estrechó mi mano.

-Ven conmigo para que te cambies y hables con el gerente. –Me lo dice mientras me toma de la mano llevándome a la puerta que dice "Empleados"

-El uniforme era una camiseta polo café con el nombre y logo de Macame Joyas, el pantalón seguía siendo el mismo que traía pero solo había una excepción no puedes usar falda solo pantalón como uniforme.

-Después de ponerme el uniforme hable con el gerente que me dio algunos consejos, me mostro la tienda y las joyas, relojes, etc y luego regresamos a su oficina llamo a Ana y le pido que me asistiera en todo lo que necesitara.

-Una vez fuera de la oficina del gerente, me puse detrás del mostrador que está enfrente de la puerta, mientras habla con Ana se escuchó la puerta abriéndose y entonces mi corazón se aceleró un poco al ver entrar a un joven de unos 24 años, alto, fornido como si visitase seguido el gimnasio, cabello negro, ojos cafés, con una camisa polo negra y unos jeans azules, y al ver Ana que en mis mejillas había un poco de rubor me toma de la mano y me lleva a la vitrina izquierda donde estaba aquel joven y me dice: -Ve a atenderlo. –Mientras esboza una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hinata ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Estaba buscando una piedra preciosa pero aún mejor encontré a una diosa. –lo dice con una sonrisa segura. –Eso me hace vacilar pero a la vez me enoja pues yo ya tenía al mejor hombre del mundo Naruto.

-E-Estoy casada y no pienso engañar a mi esposo, así que guárdate tus cumplidos para otra. –Le conteste fúrica tratando de parecer firme aunque al principio titubeé un poco.

-Su sonrisa era clara, parecía que el hecho de que haya titubeado le dio más confianza y creía que me tenía en sus manos.

-Está bien, no te moleste solo era un cumplido, solo eso. Bueno volviendo al tema de la compra estoy buscando un Tudor Fastrider Black Shield que encargué.

-¿Encargos? Déjame ver creo que están del lado derecho. –Mientras caminaba hacia la vitrina del lado derecho, sentía como sus ojos me seguían todo el camino y eso me puso muy incómoda y algo torpe.

-Aquí esta. –Le dije algo aturdida.

-Gracias. –Responde algo curioso.

-Cuando intento dárselo se me cae al suelo y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y rezar porque no le pasara nada, después de escuchar el sonido del reloj impactar con el suelo sentí como el corazón se me detenía ¿Cómo podía pasarme esto el primer día? Me agache a recogerlo y para mi suerte no le paso nada excepto por un pequeño raspón del tamaño de 2 milímetros pero el cliente no se veía muy contento y rápidamente se acercó Ana conmigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hinata? –Lo dice en voz baja.

-Pues nada que se me ha caído y se ha dañado. –Le dije enojada.

-¿Me lo puedes prestar un momento? –Le pregunta Ana al cliente.

-Pero si esto no es nada, un rasguño que nadie vería. –Lo dice mientras lo examina.

El cliente se mira un poco disgustado y Ana se percata, y elabora un castigo.

-Te agrada Hinata ¿cierto? –Le pregunta Ana al cliente.

-Sí, me gustaría conocerla un poco más. –Le responde el cliente entendiendo de que va Ana.

-Entonces ya está ven por Hinata a las 6:30 pm y llévala a cenar así olvidamos este problema y se desestresan un poco y sirve de que se conocen más.

-El asiente con la cabeza y luego toma su reloj se lo pone y camina hacia la puerta.

-Ah! Por cierto me llamo Ángel de Cattiveria.

* * *

A mi en lo personal me gustan todas mis historias pero esta un poco más, así que espero sus reviews para saber su opinión y/o critica.


	4. Aprendices de la vida Cap 4

-Esta guapísimo ¿no crees? –Dice Ana con la mirada perdida.

-Esto si es el colmo. -¿Cómo es posible que concretes una cita sin mi consentimiento? Apenas te acabo de conocer, no somos amigas ni mucho menos. Me atrevería a decir que apenas somos compañeras de trabajo. –Le digo con más euforia de la que he expulsado alguna vez-.

-Bueno, ¡PERDON! Pero era la única forma de que conservases el trabajo y el cliente se fuera satisfecho y con ganas de regresar. –Me replica defendiéndose-.

-Pero como ya lo he dicho antes estoy casada, ¡CASADA! No puedo salir con alguien así, como estuviera soltera, solo para conservar mi trabajo. O acaso tú crees que vale la pena, ¿Un trabajo por un matrimonio?

-No lo sé, si tanto te molesta puedes no ir a esa cita y perder tu trabajo, pero como TÚ dices *tono burlesco* -conservar mi matrimonio-.

_NARUTO_

-Voy de regreso a mí cubículo y al llegar tomo asiento, cuando de pronto los dos compañeros que tengo al lado me empiezan a preguntar mil y una cosa.

-¿Hey nuevo es cierto que estas saliendo con Diane? –Me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara-.

-En primera no me llamo nuevo y en segunda No, no estoy saliendo con Diane. –Le respondo sereno-.

-Jaja, no seas tímido solo dinos como es en la cama.

-Por segunda vez, no estoy saliendo con Diane, por lo tanto no sé como es en la cama. –Le respondí con un pequeño tono irritado-.

-Bueno, bueno no te enojes solo eran unas pequeñas bromas por ser nuevo.

-Uff, que gracioso, no me había percatado de lo graciosa que puede ser la gente. –Le respondí en un tono sarcástico que cualquiera pudiese entender-.

-Ya calmado, ¿Por qué no mejor nos relajamos y nos conocemos mejor en el almuerzo?

-Solo para evitar más sus preguntas molestas, les acepte la oferta. Al terminar mi trabajo justo unos minutos antes de que fuese la hora de comer, me incline sobre mi espalda y me estire con los ojos cerrados para liberarme un poco. Al abrirlos vi ¿A quién creen? Exacto a Diane, eso me sorprendió a tal grado de moverme repentinamente y casi caerme, me volteé y me pregunto.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? –Me pregunta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Por pura curiosidad volteé hacía los lados para ver si mis dos compañeros estaban volteando a vernos, y si lo estaban.

-¿Pasa algo? –Me pregunta inclinando su rostro frente al mío.

-No, no pasa nada. –Le respondo nervioso alejando mi rostro.

-Así a lo que venía, me preguntaba si… -Un pequeño sonrojo se asoma por sus mejillas-. Quisieras ir a comer conmigo, digo no como un cita, sino como compañerismo, si eso, compañerismo.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Ya había quedado con mis compañeros para ir a comer y conocernos mejor. –Le dije un poco desinteresado-.

En su cara se notó una gran desilusión, un tanto triste y cabizbaja regreso al ascensor para irse. Me sentí culpable, pues había hecho entristecer a una mujer, pero por claras razones no puedo aceptar tan fácilmente invitaciones de cualquier mujer.

-Órale, no pensé que fueras tan frío con una mujer tan hermosa como Diane. –Me dice uno de mis compañeros, el del lado derecho para ser exacto-.

-Pero, bueno tal vez tenga sus razones. –Dice mi compañero de la izquierda-.

-Tal vez a él, le gusta recibir y no dar. –Dice uno de ellos tratando de hacer una broma-.

Ambos empiezan a reír, me irritan pero debo admitir que fue gracioso.

-No, estoy felizmente casado, con la mejor mujer que haya podido tener y son 3 años de felicidad que no pienso desperdiciar solo por un malentendido.

-Ohh. –Dicen ambos mientras sueltan carcajadas-.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya no seguirás diciendo sobre tu tortura en la comida, vámonos encaminando.

Mientras vamos recorriendo los pasillos, cada que paso por alguna zona con muchos empleados, claramente escucho sus murmullos diciendo.

-Mira, ahí va el que rechazo a Diane. –Le comenta una secretaria imagino a su jefe-.

-Sí que patán. –Le responde su jefe-.

Seguimos recorriendo el pasillo en otra sección pasa lo mismo.

-Mira, mira ahí va el nuevo que parece ser que sale con Diane. –Se murmuran unas empleadas.

Sonrió pues veo que no se han enterado de que he rechazado a Diane. ¿Qué me pasa? Porque estoy pensando en eso. –Sacudo la cabeza para despejarla cuando de pronto mis compañeros me habla.-

-Hey despistado es por acá. –Lo dicen mientras entran por una puerta-.

-Al entrar veo que es un comedor bastante amplio pero eso no es lo que me sorprende si no, el hecho de que todos se me quedan viendo al entrar. _Esto va hacer un día largo. _–Me murmuro-.

* * *

Bueno hacía mucho que no subía nada, en absoluto. Pues ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes, espero poder seguir teniendo aún que sea un poco de tiempo para poder escribir, lástima que no siempre puedo. Sin más espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo, (lo único que pude escribir) que por cierto se viene algo bastante bueno.


End file.
